Season 5 (fanon)
Season 5 is an upcoming season. Episodes #6 New Friends on Sodor #Furious James #The Countryside Trip #Neville #Here Comes Diesel! #Isabelle's Special Train #Twilight's Sleepover #McQueen's Secret Shortcut #Whistles Away! #Boys vs. Girls #Private Eye Percy #Scoop's Treasure #Dash & Dash #Gani Gets Lost #Crane Pain #Milkshake Mix-up #Rookies at the Ready #Merlin's Lost Invisibility? #Thomas' Birthday Bash #Friendship Comes to an End #Lexi's Present #James' New Best Friend #Rarity's Dressing Disaster #Freight Train Gordon #Coming Through, Maxi! #James' Record #A Mystery for Pinkie Pie #Train Yard Trouble #Don't Scrap Edward! #Rise of the Twilight #Pinkie Pie's Invitation Sypnosis 6 New Friends on Sodor Thomas and Henry get a shock when they see six new colourful friends who are Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack. Furious James James gets red-in-the-face and blames his friends for scratching and making a dirty mess of his paintwork. The Countryside Trip One morning, Thomas invites Applejack and Toby to a trip around the countryside. Neville Neville is a helpful and messy but useful black engine who has come to visit Sodor again for his holiday. Here Comes Diesel! Diesel is returning to Sodor...for trouble he might cause. Isabelle's Special Train Isabelle the ice cream truck is very excited because she is working with Thomas and Percy to pull a very special ice cream train. Twilight's Sleepover Thomas invites his good friend Twilight Sparkle to a sleepover at Tidmouth Sheds. McQueen's Secret Shortcut Thomas and his fast friend Lightning McQueen get lost during the end of their journey. McQueen showed Thomas an unusual tunnel which he calls, "his secret shortcut". Will Thomas try his hardest not to tell anyone about it? Whistles Away! Mater breaks his whistle and needs to go to the Steamworks to get it mended. Will it take weeks for Victor to fix it? Will Mater stay inside until his whistle is mended? Boys vs. Girls Lightning McQueen and Carla Veloso invite their friends to a sleepover and race to prove which cars are best. Who will win? Private Eye Percy Some of the Experimental Engines' special equipment has gone missing...it's Private Eye Percy on the call! Scoop's Treasure Scoop wishes to be a real pirate and dig deep for treasure. Will he succeed? Dash & Dash Dash is a very crazy Logging Loco who works with his friends, Bash and Ferdinand. He meets the ever so lazy but extremely aerodynamic Rainbow Dash on his way to somewhere special. Will the two make friends? Gani Gets Lost After going on a journey, Gani goes home, but he gets lost along the way! Will Private Eye Percy help? Crane Pain Cranky, Carly, Big Mickey, and Lofty work at Brendam Docks. Milkshake Mix-up Emily isn't paying attention to her special job and gets things in a muddle... Rookies at the Ready Lightning McQueen and the other rookies rev up for a special race around the Sodor countryside. Who will win? Merlin Lost Invisibility? Merlin's invisibilty malfunctions. Will Private Eye Percy be on the case? Thomas' Birthday Bash Friendship Comes to an End Thomas and Twilight Sparkle fall out during a game of hide and seek. Will the two apologise and make up? Rarity's Dressing Disaster Rarity has invited her friends Thomas, James, Twilight Sparkle, and Percy to a fantastic dressing-up party, but the dresses have been ruined in an accident! Will Thomas and Twilight save the day?